Embarrassment
by JeanneAndHerAlters
Summary: Reno gets in a lot of embarrassing situations. Most of them involve undermining his masculinity. Series of one-shots co-authored with Aeriths-Rain.
1. Dance Dance Bunny

**This is all thanks to a smiley on MSN. My buddy Colette (aka Muse/Unofficial Beta) co-authored this… I have to stretch her experience in humour writing I suppose? You'll probably notice where the writing style changes**

**Disclaimer: The fact that a disclaimer is needed says it all.**

Reno drummed his fingers idly, staring at his boss. Said blond haired man was perched on the arm of his chair smirking like Strife after he actually managed to get something right. They'd been staring at each other for awhile now, never breaking eye contact but always shifting positions. "Boss you're so going to lose!"

Rufus smirked slightly. "You are," his grin widened slightly. The door blew open slightly in the breeze. Perfect. He spoke calmly, never breaking the eye contact. "Hello Rude," he hoped the idiotic Turk would fall for this. He had every other time.

"No way am I falling for that boss! You can bet I'm not that stupid!" Reno smirked, twitching a bit. He really wanted to look and see if his partner was standing there. "You can bet on that boss, no way am I lookin'!" the red head's leg started bouncing.

Rufus raised an eyebrow at the same time he lifting a hand to wave. "It's a staring contest," he explained to the non-existent Turk. He knew Reno was close to turning.

"No its a uh.. Boss what are you waving at? I'm pretty sure no one is there!" Reno's leg practically shook the whole office as he fought the urge to turn and greet his bald companion. Rufus let his smirk widen as he saw this.

Rufus nodded. "It will be over soon don't worry. You can wait outside if you want," nearly there. So, so close. He knew where Rude actually was. In his office trying to catch up with the mountain of paperwork Reno had built up in the time he wasted doing dares like these.

"You can't fool me," Reno announced, grinning. His eye started twitching and his fingers drummed harder against the pristine surface known as Rufus ShinRa's desk. This was worse than the time he made a bet against Rufus that he could survive in Elena's office for an hour.

Rufus shrugged as the door blew closed then open again. "Yeah, I know, its taking ages. He just wont admit he's lost yet," he smirked. If nothing else, he could make Reno lose the game, and win that way.

"I haven't lost! I just..." Reno turned around swiftly and gaped at the empty doorway. "He's not there..." the red headed Turk paused in thought. "RUFUS!" the blond ducked behind his desk as the Turk launched a paperweight at him.

"You taking lessons from Elena?" Reno growled at his boss's response and stormed out, clearly pissed at what he was going to have to go through because he lost...again.

Rufus smirked and sat back on the chair, templing his fingers together and resting his head on his hands. This was the fifth bet Reno had lost, and after a day of being silent, and having to serve everyone's drinks all day while in a maid's outfit, it was getting harder to find a way of humiliating Reno. He still managed though.

**Later!**

Cloud wandered into the extremely crowded bar wondering why there were so many patrons. The only time the bar was ever this full was when someone famous was making a complete fool of themselves. Shoving his way through the crowd ha managed to get to the bar, spotting a red Tifa. "Tifa?" something made the barmaid burst out laughing and topple to the ground, disappearing behind the bar.

Cloud leaped over the bar, catching a brief glimpse of the spectacle as he was above the crowd. Tifa was lying on the ground, clutching her stomach, tears leaking out, laughing so hard it was amazing her guts weren't coming out of her mouth. That's when Cloud paused, realizing what he had spotted. His eyes needed some Listerine or something.

"Teef please tell me I didn't see tha-" he was cut off as her laughter was renewed. Another thump, followed by loud cursing and the crowd's increased laughter caused the barmaid to redouble, snorting all the while. "Oh Minerva.. I did see."

"Hey Strife have you seen the result of Reno's latest loss?" the blond looked up and saw Rufus perched neatly on the bar, gazing at the same thing everyone else was. Cloud groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to rid them of the image. "I'll take that as a yes. I admit this time is the best yet. Reno dancing around Costa de Sol in a purple Speedo singing Gay Boyfriend is nothing compared to this."

A gun suddenly went off as Tseng entered the bar, glaring at his boss. "Sir I thought we agreed to quit pulling Reno away from work like this?" he raised an eyebrow and the bar quickly cleared out, revealing the source of everyone's amusement. Reno collapsed, pulling fruitlessly at his bunny suit and glaring at the DDR machine he'd been forced to use. The red head had tripped one too many times.

"You're just mad because you didn't get to see it!" Yuffie cackled, waving a camcorder around. "I got it all on tape though, it is better then that time in Costa de Sol!"

Rufus sighed. "He was the one that suggested it. It's not my fault he enjoys public humiliation!" The redhead let out a defeated groan from the floor, and Rude leant over to help him to his feet, petting the long bunny ears and smirking.

"Quit petting me you bald freak! Its all your fault!" Reno swiped at his partner's hands, scowling.

"How so?" Rude asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause you weren't really there!" Reno whined.

"You would have looked anyway," the bald man replied calmly, ignoring his partner's griping. "Sir we did agree to stop pulling Reno away... even if he agrees or suggests it."

"That doesn't matter. If you were there it would be your fault for distracting me," proud of his own twisted logic Reno stood tall, smiling at Tseng. "I knew you'd come and save me, even though I poisoned your coffee yesterday," it was only after he said that that he realized Tseng hadn't know it was him. Seeing the other's furious expression he whimpered. "Nice Tsengy?"

"Run Reno run! Run like the wind Turkey!" Yuffie yelled as Reno ran out of the bar, still in his bunny suit, with Tseng chasing him.

"He'll be okay right?" Tifa asked, finally calming down. Rude nodded and collected the camcorder, glaring at the protesting ninja. Little did Yuffie know he was planning to use it as blackmail later.

**Me: That turned out a lot better than I thought it would, not that I'm saying you're bad Colette! I always expect the worse out of my work!**

**Aeriths-Rain: -hugs Jeanne- Thanks for writing this with me! And thanks for reading this too!  
Me: Please review yeah?**


	2. Cheers!

**Me: Wow I didn't expect that this would escalate into one-shot goodness Colette! -does a little dance-**

**Aeriths-Rain:... how much sugar did you have this time?!**

**Me: Absolutely none yo! C'mon you got to be excited that we're doing a whole bunch of one-shots about Reno in embarrassing situations!**

**Aerith:.. sighs ok, I am excited, just worried in case these aren't so good. Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: The fact that I am needed says it all.**

Reno stared at the barmaid in horror. "I can't have a drink? But why!" he was practically going into shock from being denied his favorite 'beverage'.

"You owe me tremendous amounts of money Reno. You can't pay you don't get to drink till you're staggering around wishing we'd killed you in the Sector Seven drop," Tifa snapped, wiping a mug clean. Reno whimpered, and pouted in attempt at the almighty puppy-dog eyes. "Its not working."

"You can't kill a man for trying! I don't have that kind of money anyway Teef!" Tifa leaned over the bar and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened in horror. "Surely you can't be serious?"

She smiled at him. "Reno," she held out the piece of paper which had his tab written on it. "Look at how much you owe me. I'm serious," she smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Teef you suck, you suck big time!" Reno whined. "I'll get it... somehow," the red head muttered as he walked out the bar, pondering just how he was going to get that much money.

**Late**

"You want what?" Rufus asked, spinning slightly from side to side in his chair. He wasn't even sure how Reno managed to get up such a big debt in a bar. "And when did you last pay your bills?"

"You really want me to answer that sir?" Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Last month?" The blonde's head made a very satisfying thump as it hit his desk. Reno hid a smirk at his boss's reaction even though he'd actually been telling the truth for once.

"A month? A month? As in thirty days?" Rufus inquired, hoping Reno's idea of a month was completely warped. There was know way his Turk got that much in debt from a month of going out to Seventh Heaven every weekend.

"Yes sir, thirty days," Reno nodded.

Rufus stared in horror, but that quickly changed into a smirk. "And she said she'd do what if you didn't pay up?" It was amusing to hear, and made him certain he had control over his second Turk.

"Boss you've already heard it!" Reno snapped, throwing a paperclip at Rufus that he'd found in his jacket pocket.

"Oh but I don't remember," Rufus smirked as he allowed Reno to squirm.

"She'sgoingtomakemewalkaroundalldayinapinkthong," the red head muttered.

"I didn't catch that Turk."

"She is going to make me walk around all fucking day in a Minerva cursed pink thong!" Reno threw another paperclip.

Rufus raised an eyebrow and started to laugh again. Reno's face was matching his hair, giving the impression of a tomato balanced on top of the Turk suit. "And…" his smirk grew as he thought of another question. "Why should I help you?"

"Cause I'll do anything? C'mon Sir you can't seriously be thinking about having poor little sexy me wandering around the building in a thong?" Reno pleaded causing Rufus to grimace at the thought of the red head doing such a thing. Sure if you asked any girl they'd admit that Reno was extremely hot, but Rufus didn't want to have to stab his eyes out with a spoon at such a sight.

"Okay fine I'll give you the money," Reno was about to pounce the blond but he held out his hand. "On one condition!"

"What?" Reno asked, eyes wide. Rufus allowed his smirk to widen. Reno's eyes widened in horror.

**Later**

"I hate you," the redhead muttered, spinning around on the spot.

"What was that?" Rufus asked. "I only gave you half the money before, the rest later, so if you want to pay the tab..."

Reno snarled in anger. "Nothing," he stared at himself in the mirror. This was just obscene. His boss seemed to have a fetish for dressing him up in ridiculous clothes. First the maids outfit, then the bunny suit, and now this.

Rufus smirked and shoved Reno out of the room. "Have fun Reno," Rufus mentally cackled at Reno's expression.

Rude's head snapped up as he heard Rufus's taunting voice. He blinked in shock and yanked his sunglasses off, hoping what he saw wasn't really happening. "Reno?" Reno glared and flipped his bald partner off. "Tab?"

"Yeah!" Reno yelled, storming out of the office. The bald man chuckled and sent the picture he had managed to get to Elena and Tseng.

5 hours. It couldn't be that bad, Reno told himself. All he had to do was get to his office and hide in the filing cabinet. He sighed when he realized that probably wouldn't impress Rufus. The man was growing more insane by the day. That thought was confirmed when his cellphone started playing and he opened it to talk to Rufus. "No.." He sighed and headed off to the bar, snarling slightly at the order to walk rather than use the cars with tinted windows.

**Seventh Heaven**

The red head pushed his way into the bar, doing his best to ignore the cat calls.

Tifa covered her growing smile at the sight of the Turk. "What can I get you today ma'am?" the barmaid couldn't resist the jibe. Reno glowered and plopped down in the seat, readjusting his skirt as he did so. "Aren't you suppose to be peppy?"

Reno's response was a range of insults mixed in such a way that any language expert would have been shocked at his ingenuity. He handed over a wad of Gil. "I'll have the rest tomorrow," he sat forwards, hair covering his face, fury growing worse when one of the other regulars sat next to him and placed an intoxicated arm around his waist.

"Hey baby the word of the day is legs. How 'bout we go back to my place and spread the word?" the drunk man attempted a purr but he ended up sounding like a strangled cat.

"How about I shove this rod up your-" Tifa cut the red head off.

"Sir I believe your lady friend is taken," Tifa smirked as Rude sat down next to the drunk. The man quickly darted away in terror.

Reno sighed, sitting next to Rude. "If anyone else tries that again I'm going to kill them, and then resurrect them, and then show them pictures of Hojo in a bikini," Reno complained, snarling slightly as Rude's arm replaced the other's around his waist.

Rude looked at Reno's surprised expression. "There are others looking," Rude jerked his head slightly and Reno turned. There was, just as Rude had said, a table of drunks staring at the Turk.

"Thanks buddy! You are a life-saver! You wouldn't?" Rude pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Reno. "Awh the boss does have a heart!" Reno handed the money over to Tifa with a smile. The barmaid chuckled and tucked it away.

"Oh my gawd!" Reno cringed as the 'Single White Rose of Wutai' bounced over. "Is that you Turkey? In a cheerleader outfit?" Yuffie poked the red and black outfit in fascination. "I so have to tell the old man about this!" Reno groaned and slammed his head on the bar, eye twitching. Tonight was going to be another long night.

Rude patted his shoulder again. "Look, you paid up. It could have been worse," at the other's groan he sighed, taking off his jacket and placing it over Reno's shoulders to offer him more protection. "And you've learnt your lesson?" He guessed that was too much to ask.

**Me: Yay! We are done-dances-**

**Aeriths-Rain: Shouldn't Reno be the one dancing?**

**Me: Dude he is in a totally sexy skirt right now! Oh and you should so thank Kigi for that pickup line... not all drunk men can be as capable as a drunk Vincent when flirting!**

**Aeriths-Rain: Hehe yes! which is why he should dance! and thank you kigi! Drunk Vincent .. least he didn't bother Reno.**

**Me: Probably already passed out yo! Thanks for reading guys and please review!-waves-**

**Aeriths-Rain: waves See you again soon!**


	3. Mistaken Identity

**Me: Here we are on another fun filled adventure! Oh and Colette... your Rufus is loved.**

**Aeriths-Rain: -BLUSH- thank you so much to all our reviewers! and so is your Reno!**

**Me: Well of course who couldn't love my Reno?!**

**Aeriths-Rain:…I'm sure there are some XD anyway, lets get on with the fan fiction**

**Me: Awh you're no fun hun! But okay! To the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Much though we wish it, we are yet to take control of these characters. until that time they are Square's**

A pale hand dug through the costumes and aquamarine eyes narrowed into a glare. "This will be the only time I ever dress like this willingly," Reno muttered, placing the hat with the rest of the items waiting to be purchased.

He paid for them and quickly walked out of the store, making sure the items were hidden from view as he neared the others. "Where's Tseng?" Reno asked, glancing around for their leader. Rude shrugged and looked towards Rufus.

"He's still in there. He was meant to be supervising you," the blonde murmured, drawing his coat tighter around himself. He didn't understand the point of this festival. Wasting money on a stupid outfit so that you could walk around in the freezing cold night. "Did you get it?"

"Course I did unlike you. I don't see a bag hanging on your ar-" Rude cut his partner off by lifting his hand up. He was holding two bags. "Rude you are such a-"

"I know."

"So we have to wait for dot-boy to get out now?" Reno paled immediately after he said that do to the voice he'd just heard.

"I think you're the boy Reno. Unless you've decided to have an operation to match the cheerleader's outfit," he took Rufus's bag. "Sorry for the delay sir."

Rufus shrugged "It's alright, we were just being insulted by your friend," with that they turned to return to base.

Rude walked into Seventh Heaven, ignoring the random auburn haired woman, in a black cloak, hiding in the corner who swooned at the sight of him.

"Baldy!" Yuffie bounced over looking every bit like the dead cheerleader she was suppose to be. "Not looking to bad there!" she said gesturing too his tie-dye shirt, ragged jeans, sandals and black wig.

He nodded, sighing as he looked around. He'd arrived earlier because the others were still trying to drag a very reluctant Reno from the car. He wasn't sure why, he was the one who'd picked the outfit.

Rude watched as Tifa, dressed up the popular Lara Croft, kicked everyone out of the bar that wasn't AVALANCHE or the Turks. Rufus and Tseng walked in. Rude nearly snorted at Rufus's outfit.

"What the?" Cloud's eye twitched as he took in the blond president dressed as him. Rufus's blond hair was even styled the same as Cloud's.

"Hello there Princess," Rufus smirked, taking in a purple silk princess dress. Cloud huffed and walked away.

Yuffie squealed, running over to shake her pompoms at Rufus. "Oh thats so cool!" She looked at Tseng in confusion. "And what the heck are you?"

"A pirate," the Turk leader said, looking at the 'dead cheerleader'.

"That's not cool! Ninjas don't like pirates!"

"You are not a ninja, you are a dead cheerleader," Yuffie pouted, defeated by logic.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is a private party," everyone turned towards the bar door at the sound of Tifa's voice. In the doorway stood a tall slim woman with long red hair. She was in a skimpy nurse's outfit. "Ma'am are you listening?" Tifa growled when the woman ignored her and started walking over to Rude. The bald man's eyes widened and he mentally laughed at Tifa.

"I hate you so much right now Rude," the 'woman' pouted.

"I know Reno. I know," Rude chuckled, wincing at Yuffie's squeal.

The 'Cloud' that was actually the president turned around and raised an eyebrow at Reno. "Yet you insist you don't want to wear women's clothes."

Cid looked up from the bar, where he'd missed the rest of the joke. "Who's the hot chick?" That set Yuffie off squealing again.

Reno's eye twitched as he glared at the normally dressed pilot. Vincent whispered something in his hair and Cid's eyes widened in horror before he ran off to the bathroom looking green. "You do look sexy Turkey! Can I have a picture of you?" Reno glared at the pouting Yuffie and sighed.

"One picture but make it good, its the only one anyone is getting all night," Yuffie squealed and rushed off to get the camera.

"You're really going to let her take a picture?" Tseng asked and the red headed Turk nodded. It was going to be a long booze filled Halloween night and he was bound to do something embarrassing, get the picture taken now and the ninja couldn't do it later.

Tseng shook his head but accepted it, laughing at the way Rufus kept going up to people who hadn't seen Cloud yet and was talking to them until they realized it wasn't the real deal. Yuffie ran back down, waving her camera in the air. "Ok Reno... Come on, strike a pose."

**Me:-watches Reno strike a pose in a sexy nurse outfit- If your reading this (you know who you are) then thanks for the sexy nurse idea!**

**Aeriths-Rain:... yeh! and even though its not even September yet, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Me: I thought Halloween was in October O.O**

**Aeriths-Rain:…it is!**

**Me: Well anyway thanks for reading and please review!  
Aeriths-Rain:-waves-**


	4. Adventures in Dancing

**Me: ZOMG! After a break for starting our co-authored project Fantasy Kindergarten we are back! And ready to write! Oh Colette you don't mind if I use a bit of the space to reply to an anonomyous review?**

**Colette: Absolutely fine! XD If you like this, be sure to check up Fantasy Kindergarten -blatant self advertising-**

_To Stars Amongst Dusk: Oh we don't hate Reno! Though I'm sure you know that. I love the awesome red-head… or more specifically I love playing with his personality! -cackles-So many different sides of it to mess with! Reno is my favorite Final Fantasy character and I love the Turks in general!_

**Me: Well! All done with the review reply... anything you would like to say before I make the disclaimer talk?**

**Colette: nope. Does this count as saying something?**

**Me: Yes but oh well. TO THE DISCLAIMER!-kicks disclaimer- I also I swear its not yaoi or anything… They are just very good actors.**

**Disclaimer: The fact that I am needed says it all.**

The red head stared sadly at the outfit clutched in his hands. "Do I really have to wear this? And the other stuff too?" he asked looking at his bald partner. Rude merely nodded. Reno sighed and pulled the item on, careful not to let it wrinkle or bunch up anywhere.

"Dressed?" Tseng asked, looking on in amusement. "Just remember to modify your voice," Reno growled but nodded his head in compliance. He couldn't screw this mission up.

"How come Baldy gets to wear a suit?" He looked fine, and he was wearing this hideous creation. It was worse than the moogle outfit Elena had had to wear recently, and that was the worst thing known to creation. He struggled out of the room, clinging to his partner.

**Later**

The doors opened, allowing the next guests in. Those closest to the doors stopped to stare at the woman hanging off the man's arm. She had long flowing red hair, pouty lips, full eyelashes and beautiful eyes. She didn't have huge assets but her figure made up for, as did the clothes.

She wore a black dress that barely hung to her knees and deadly looking high heels. She whispered something in her partner's ear and giggled. The man whispered back and her eyes widened. "Seriously?" she gasped before bursting into giggles again.

The host of the party walked towards the couple, a bounce in his step as he eyed the woman. "Well who have we here?" the host inquired with a 'seductive' smile towards the red head.

"Hi! My name is Rena and this is my boyfriend," the woman shuddered unnoticeably. "Rude," Rena smiled sweetly at the host.

"Just beautiful." He smiled, frowning slightly as Rude slipped his arm tightly around the waist of the other, gently caressing her hip. Possessive boyfriends were useless. He leant down and kissed her hand. He smirked, handing Rena a glass of champagne as one of the waiters walked passed. "Here. May I have the pleasure of the next dance?"

Rena took the man's, Jon, hand. "Very well," she giggled and was swept off to the dance floor.

"So you're in?" the voice crackled in Rude's ear and the man carefully replied with an affirmative. "Keep an eye on Rena... 'she' might get in trouble. Just observe the host and get out," Tseng replied. Rude shook his head in amusement and kept his gaze on his partner.

Rena was having her own problems. She stumbled slightly in her heels, bringing her body in contact with the other man. She shivered slightly as his hand slipped lower down her back. "Do you want to go back to my place for drinks later?" He murmured against her ear, kissing her cheek gently.

"I-I have plans," Rena stammered, smiling nervously and pulling herself away from the man so they could continue dancing how they had been.

"With Rude?" Jon inquired with a slight scowl.

"Yeah! We have to go home after thi-" Rena was cut off as the man abrubtly ended the dance.

"You live with him?" Rena nodded nervously and quickly walked off the dance floor towards her partner. The bald man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my gawd! I swear if Elena calls me gay after hearing that I will shoot her," she grumbled, her voice suddenly a lower pitch.

"Oh but 'Rena' your next dance partner is here," Rude smirked, nodding to behind the person. Rena shrieked and spun around, tumbling to the ground as she did so. Luckily no one was around.

"Baldy I freaking hate you. I will shove my EMR so far up your-"

"My my Reno are you sure you aren't gay?" Reno shrieked again and spun around, revealing Rufus.

"Sir!" Reno snapped to attention, still managing to look like a female.

"Are you trying to give us away? Anyway, I thought you might want to dance with someone you knew. That and I couldn't miss the chance to see you wearing this," he placed a hand around Rena's waist, guiding her hands to his shoulders. "Though if you continue to threaten to sexually assault my staff…"

"I will threaten him anyway I want sir," Reno growled as Rufus pulled him into the dance. "I'm sure my EMR would fit quite snuggly up his-" Reno stopped when Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Fine fine. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Making sure you don't murder anyone, and I got invited," he smirked, nodding towards Scarlet who was hitting the bar. "Unlike some people, I don't need to sneak into parties like these in drag."

"Tseng forced me too!" Reno hissed angrily, nearly tripping over Rufus's feet.

"I thought you were the graceful Turk," Rufus continued poking fun at his bodyguard.

"I bet you're the reason Tseng made me come here in this getup! To protect your stupid-"

"No," Tseng said over the earpiece. "I merely thought forcing you into drag would be entertaining." The ballroom froze as the female cursed loudly, yelling all sorts of things that would make Cid Highwind hide under the table in embarrassment.

**Me: Wow.. the ending wasn't planned or anything. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I really hope ya hang around for the next one!**

**Colette: Poor, poor Reno... i hope you review! We love your reviews**

**Me: Especially me! Cause I love mah reviewers and I especially love having them on my MSN -looks at Colette-Which is how the two of us got to co-author things! And how I got her to beta things! MSN is win.**

**Colette: Yep! I might not reply to the reviews but i do read them all!**

**Me: Well! Please review!**


	5. Christmas Cheer

**Me: Oh my gosh! Is any one excited we're finally getting around to updating? I know I am! So we have a Christmas special, because we can!**

**Aeriths-Rain: Yep! and this is a festive time of year, so you need a festive event!**

**Me: Like giving out things to girls and boys or dressing up for Christmas joy!**

**Aeriths-Rain: -claps, impressed that Jeanne managed to rhyme-**

**Me: I know... ain't I amazin? Oh well! DISCLAIMER!-whistles-**

**Disclaimer: They own nothing at all. Absolutely nothing.**

Greenish-blue eyes shown in the dark, darting here and there as the owner looked for his prize. Another bet lost would just add up to his massive losing streak. He had to aquire this target!

Something tripped him suddenly, a paper thin wire, and with a curse the man toppled to the ground and onto a squeaky toy. It was his luck that the ninja kept squeaky toys around.

Yuffie yelped, sitting up in bed and wrapping her quilt around herself, scrabbling blindly to switch on the light. Her eyes initially fell on the toy which had been trodden on. "Ninjateddy are you alright?" She glared when she realized the cause of the disturbance, crossing her arms around her. "What are you doing here Reno?"

With yet another foul word, Reno fled the room, cursing his eternally horrid luck. Throw him into a fight with nothing but one bullet against ten people and he could do it, bet him he couldn't steal a ninja's materia and he failed.

Yuffie sat up, grabbing the bear and holding it against her, murmuring soothing words to the squeaky toy. "I wont let that nasty turkey hurt you." She placed it with the other toys.

**Back at the Office**

Rufus and Rude looked up, smug, as Reno entered. "You failed," those two simple words from his best buddy deflated Reno.

"Since you're going to be doing this, you might as do something for me," Rufus stuffed the outfit in his employees arms. A sack soon followed, and Reno glared. "Do it or I won't continue paying your tabs at the bars."

Reno fled the room, yelling a mixture of choice expletives which even Rude raised an eyebrow at. "You'd think he would be used to losing bets by now…" Rufus murmured. Rude nodded, the slightest smirk on his face. Rufus chuckled when, a few minutes later, Reno returned.

"It fits," Rude commented on how the outfit seemed to work for his fiery partner. Reno, being silent for once, merely flipped him the chocobo and exited. The sack hung with care over his shoulder.

A little later Reno entered the bar, frowning as everyone other than Yuffie began to laugh. Yuffie yelped, moving away from him and tugging on Cid's arm. "He tried to steal my Ninja-teddy Cid!" She pouted, glaring at the other man.

Tifa, cleaning a smudge on the bar, stifled her laughter. "Lost another bet?" Cloud, still bent over in laughter, toppled out of his chair when he took another look at Reno.

"Yes," the red head grumbled, throwing one of the wrapped items at Cloud.

Cloud caught it deftly, continuing to laugh as Reno threw more of the presents. Yuffie cheered when the one that hit her made a slight squeaking noise. It seemed as though Ninja-teddy would soon have another friend.

**Me: Since I'm lazy I'll just say please review!**

**Aeriths-Rain: Yep! Hope you all have a great Christmas/holiday season**


End file.
